Gotta Get Up
by immola
Summary: The Lost Boys locked Hook up in a cell, and Emma is there to rescue him. The question is: is she real? And can he believe her? OneShot. COMPLETE


**I really hope you enjoy this shortie! I don't own anything.**

* * *

He was falling. He could touch the darkness as if it was the air around him, thick and poisonous. His head hurt, his feet ache, like he ran for days and he was chased by something he could never escape. He was thrown onto something cold, he remembered that very well. His mouth was dry. He could smell something sweet, it was like saltwater and mountain air and iron and blood.

Hook knew that place.

As the pieces in his head found their places in time, he was able to open his eyes and saw exactly what he thought he will see. He was in a cell. He'd seen that cell enough times before, but he's never been inside of it. That was definitely a first.

He tried to sit up, but his head started playing tricks again, fireworks exploded behind his eyes and he fell to his side. He propably looked miserable, but he got used to that by now. Laying on the floor, all bruised up and battered, that was part of his daily routine. They must've given him some kind of drug, like they always do. Tricky little bastards, he couldn't help but grin at the thought. As much as he hated or feared the Lost Boys, he somewhat admired them.

His memories were slowly coming back, the weeks of searching the Swan boy, endless journeys into the wild, late night conversations with Emma, the attack –

The cell door made a strange voice as it opened, a noise that caused him to clench his teeth, it was not pleasant, not at all. He should try to look up again, sit up and face them, whatever they want from him. However, he couldn't. His ribs were still a bloody mess, not to mention his head.

"Hook", he heard a whisper. Soft hands touched his shoulders and rolled him to his back. It was not Pan and his little friends, like he had expected.

"Hook, open your eyes", Emma said, putting her hands on his face. She caressed his hair and then his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes just to see her smile. "Come on, we have to go", she said quietly. "The others are waiting."

Damn, he was heavy, his legs, his hands, he was just unable to move.

"I'm not gonna carry you to your ship", Emma hissed, and grabbed his face before he could pass out again. "You hear me, idiot? Let's go."

His arm somehow found a way around her neck and she was pulling him up.

"How much stuff did they give you?" she asked with a grin. "Are you out since three days?"

"Three days?" he asked back. His voice was nothing more than a weak whisper, his dry throat almost failed him. But she heard it.

"That's when they got us", she said, nodding, then pulling him one more time. He reached out his hooked arm and got a good grip on the bars. "Can you stand?" Emma asked. Her face was really close to his, the world was still spinning around him a bit, and he couldn't resist looking down at her neck and her lips before looking into her eyes. "I… guess", he answered.

"Okay", she nodded. "We just need to go up the stairs and among a corridor, it's not far."

They started walking, almost step by step, and something inside him said it was too slow, but to his body it seemed fast and he was losing control.

"Take it slow", he heard Emma saying, "step by step. I took out all the guards, there's no one here. We have a few minutes. Once you get some fresh air it'll get better."

And she was right, as they made their way up the stairs, out of the bloody dungeons, it was much better. He took a deep breath, then another. Once he felt his feet, it was easier to walk on them, and he had to let go of her. They were in an abandoned castle, one the Lost Boys invaded a long time ago. He spent many years here, knew every corner of it.

"It's not far now", Emma said, her voice told she was smiling. "Everything's going to be okay."

He felt her hand grabbing his and holding it tight. She looked up at him with a glance he never actually saw before. It was like every moment they shared before was pulled together. There was something about her that pulsed with energy. And she seemed so happy than never before.

"It really _is_ going to be okay", she told him. Her other hand cupped his face. His head was now clear, he was definitely not dreaming, but then, what on Earth happened to Emma Swan in those three days?

"What is it?" she asked with a worried face.

"It's nothing", he said. "Just… what – what exactly happened… to you?"

He showed up their holding hands for a second to show what he meant.

"Oh", Emma started as she bit her lip. "Well, we've been searching for you since two days, and", she stopped, looking up before putting both of her arms around his neck, "I realized that being away from you is the worst thing ever to happen to me."

She was inches away. He could've kissed her, and he wanted to do it. But there was something wrong, something really wrong about that last sentence, and he couldn't figure it out.

He felt her breath on her skin. Damn, there was nothing wrong about that. No matter if it was too good to be true, it was true at least.

He closed the distance between them by placing his lips on top of hers, and she returned it immediately. Her fingers played with his hair and she pulled him towards her. His hands rested on her hip, and he tilt his head to the side. It was impossible for any of them to be even closer to one another, but they tried anyway.

She would never do that. They were on a mission to find his son, and she cared for that little boy so much. This was wrong.

But he didn't care. He couldn't, not when she was kissing him like this.

She pulled away for a second to say, "I love you, Hook."

He brushed his upper lip against hers, "Say it again."

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too, Emma. I always will." He looked right into the creatures glowing, deep, bright blue eyes.

He knew what he had to do.

He pulled the dagger out of her belt and stabbed her just under her heart. He felt his heart breaking into million pieces, but he did the right thing, just in time.

Her eyes were wide open, her mouth formed an 'o', and she grabbed the dagger. "Hook", she whispered in disbelief. He held her in his arms as she collapsed, and he held her as she let out her last breath. Her skin was pale white, her hair was like pure gold. He slowly pulled the dagger out. He didn't realize he was shaking until he dropped it. His world was falling apart.

"Please", he whispered. "Please…"

What if he wasn't right this time?

But Emma could never care for him like that, not with her son in danger, she would never look at him like that –

"Hook!" he heard a scream behind, then approaching footsteps. He just realized he was still holding the creatures hand and let go of it. His arms were still shaking, he was cold.

"How the hell did you get out? Oh my God, Hook, are you okay?" Emma yelled before falling on her knees next to him and noticing the dead body. He slowly looked up at her worried face. _Is this a dream?_ "What happened?" she asked in horror, staring at the blond-haired girl on the floor.

"Look at me", he said.

Emma turned to him immediately. Her eyes were a combination of grey and green, confusion and worry, curiosity and relief.

His hand found its way to her face and he was already kissing her without a doubt, without a question, because it was her, this time it really was _her_, Emma Swan and no one else. And she was alive and he didn't hurt her.

She pulled him away harshly, "Okay, what the hell was that about?"

He cleaned his throat. "Nothing." _Did he really just kiss her?_ "I'm sorry", he added.

Emma let out a gasp. Her cheeks were read, but no one could tell they kissed just a moment ago. That somehow bothered him. "Is that a siren?" she asked.

"Yes", he said, not being able to look at the body. She obviously didn't see it as herself, but to him it still looked like Emma, and seeing her dead was bloody terrifying.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"No", he said, turning away. He stood up and started walking away. She caught up to him, however, and walked next to him, almost mirroring his actions, which of course made him smile. She really was a tough lass. Bloody brilliant and amazing.

She opened her mouth, and he knew what she was going to ask, but then she decided not to. Instead she said, "Whenever you feel like talking. Just… know I'll be there."

And she didn't say anything else as they made their made they way to the forest to meet the others.

* * *

**Reviews, please? (:**


End file.
